


Везунчик

by Marlek



Category: Gintama, Starship Troopers (1997)
Genre: Action & Romance, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гинтоки везунчик, это все знают.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Везунчик

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Гинтоки/Окита на SMWars-2013.

Гинтоки везунчик, это все знают. 

На войне десант – пушечное мясо, они гибнут сотнями, тысячами, во имя дома, что в миллиардах световых лет от галактики арахнидов Клендафу. Их ор и боевые песни слышны даже в рубке, ведь они вновь высаживаются на одной из планет для атаки. 

Каждый из них пошёл служить по своим причинам – гражданство Федерации, политические права и свободы, разрешение на рождение ребёнка, социальные льготы. Или отомстить, как например, большинство из отряда покойного лейтенанта Йошиды, иконы десантников с самого начала войны. 

– Опять «Головорезы Джои»? – усмехается Хиджиката, поудобнее устраиваясь в кресле пилота справа.

– Да, в самое пекло, как всегда, – отвечает Кондо со своего места и обращается уже к Сого: – Идём на орбиту, второй пилот.

Сого ведёт огромный космический корабль «Шинсенгуми» играючи, для него эта махина, что собственное тело – послушная малейшему желанию. Он получил звание лейтенанта сразу же после окончания академии, как и положено пилоту, и с тех пор отвёз уже не один десяток тысяч десантников на верную смерть. Ему нравится работать в команде с капитаном Кондо Исао, хотя он предпочёл бы не видеть каждый день угрюмой рожи второго пилота – Хиджикаты Тоширо. Но Сого всегда хотел летать, это самое главное в его жизни, не гражданство и долг перед Федерацией – только полёт и ощущение свободы. 

Ради этого можно и потерпеть некоторые неудобства.

Жёлтый блин планеты арахнидов Танго-Урилла заполняет горизонт, когда он выводит «Шинсенгуми» на орбиту. Поверхность здесь – песчаник и песок, практически никакой растительности. Но атмосфера и гравитация идеально подходят для людей, поэтому за все планеты Клендафу и ведётся такая ожесточенная борьба.

Десантники распределяются по посадочным модулям, готовятся к высадке. Сого видел их, когда шёл на вахту. Большая часть из них – новички, они еще не до конца представляют, куда попали, и с восхищением смотрят на боевые отметины более опытных товарищей. Им невдомёк, почему бойцов со шрамами так мало, хотя это знание лежит на поверхности – выживают единицы.

– Понеслась! – кричат из отсеков, и маленькие коробки посадочных модулей планируют вниз, на раскалённую сковородку арахнидской родины.

«Джои», как всегда, уходят первыми.

Гинтоки всегда идёт впереди, его спина для многих – ориентир в этом месиве.   
Сого везёт его уже в пятый раз. Для десантника это маленький личный рекорд – пять раз выйти живым из ада. Гинтоки возвращается всегда – его отряд известен как самые отчаянные, сильные и выносливые бойцы, прожжённые везунчики. Те из десантников, у которых есть хоть капля мозгов под слоем мышц, сразу же понимали, что служить в отряде Гинтоки – удача, и слушают своего командира, открыв рот и позабыв обо всём на свете.

Гинтоки не должен здесь находиться, в который раз думает Сого, наблюдая за вспышками входящих в атмосферу кораблей.

Гинтоки пошёл на службу из-за него.

***  
Сигнал приходит через несколько часов, во время дежурства Хиджикаты:

– «Джои-1» запрашивают спасательную капсулу. Повторяю: «Джои–1» запрашивают спасательную капсулу! – голос сержанта Такасуги прерывается статическими помехами. – Координаты...

Хиджиката смотрит на Сого исподлобья. Они давно работают вместе, и как бы Сого это не раздражает, первый пилот слишком хорошо его знает. 

Им нужно всего две минуты на сборы, а на вылет – еще три. Пять минут – это несколько тысяч патронов стандартной винтовки десантника. Пять минут – это десятки и сотни погибших, как показала практика первой высадки на планету арахнидов, далёких полгода назад. Каждая минута – это возможность того, что к моменту их прибытия спасать уже будет некого.

– Чёрт, – выдыхает Хиджиката, когда они прилетают на место отправленных координат.  
Внизу шевелится море. 

Ему нет конца и края, оно серо-зеленое, с острыми волнами ног и жвал, что накатывают на маленькое поселение людей, силясь затопить его живой массой. Когда Сого подводит посадочный модуль ближе, они всё же замечают маленькие фигурки людей. Их всего несколько, в центре платформы – человек десять, не больше, что отстреливаются от наступающих тварей. Вокруг свалены в кучу останки гигантских насекомых, так, что новые толпы арахнидов карабкаются по этой горе, наседая на ещё живых людей. Впереди всех белеет бронежилет Гинтоки, хотя его с трудом можно отличить – тот весь с ног до головы покрыт зелёной слизью и кровью. 

– Отходим! – командует Гинтоки, когда корабль плавно приземляется рядом. 

– Сюда! – кричит Хиджиката, открывая шлюз. 

У него в руках винтовка, и Сого в очередной раз думает, что Хиджикате следовало бы пойти в десант – он хорошо стрелял, метко и точно, не расходуя лишний патронов, целясь прямо в нервную систему арахнидов, как учил их на инструктаже полковник Мацудайра.

Первыми на корабль вваливаются капралы Сакамото и Кацура. Сакамото ранен, Кацура поддерживает друга за пояс, и тут же ищет стандартную аптечку на корабле – видно, что он делает это не первый раз. Сого помнит их еще с академии в Эдо. Столицы Японии давно нет на карте, она была стёрта астероидной атакой гигантских насекомых полгода назад, в самом начале войны.

За ними следуют остальные солдаты, и наконец, остаются Хиджиката, Такасуги и Гинтоки. Не сдерживаемая огнестрельными очередями волна насекомых подступает к кораблю, грозясь затопить его. Сого держит руки на штурвале, малейшее движение – и они уйдут в стратосферу со скоростью запущенного пинком ноги мяча.

– Чёрт, Саката! – слышится сзади, там, где ещё открытым ртом зияет отверстие шлюза. 

Напряжение растёт, живое и противное, как море насекомых, пробирает до костей. 

– Взлетай! – орёт Хиджиката и Сого послушно тянет руку к кнопке закрытия шлюза.

– Где Гинтоки и Такасуги? – рявкает Кацура, и это первый раз, когда Сого видит этого интеллигентного на вид человека, которому совсем не место в месиве десантников, таким злым и напуганным одновременно.

Сого замирает с вытянутой рукой.

Гинтоки везунчик, это все знают. 

Он не может так просто погибнуть, когда он, Сого, рядом. Где угодно в другом месте – всегда пожалуйста, но не здесь, не сейчас. Разве что рядом с ним у Гинтоки заканчивается везение. 

– Стой! – кричит кто-то сзади, и слышится ругань Хиджикаты. 

Огромный, с небоскрёб, арахнид вылезает из-под земли прямо под ними, и нужно срочно делать ноги. Улетать. Сого таращится на жука, похожего на богомола-переростка, а тот как раз готовится к выстрелу огнём.

– Твою мать, Сого! Взлетай, они на борту! – Хиджиката дышит так, что, кажется, сейчас захлебнётся воздухом. Он давно бросил курить – на кораблях это строжайше запрещено, но иногда лёгкие его подводили.

Они уносятся на орбиту молниеносно, чудом минув прицельную струю огня, что выпустил арахнид. 

Сого знает, что у их чуда мягкие серебристые волосы.

***  
Гинтоки в сознании, смотрит на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц, и даже улыбается.   
В восстанавливающем растворе нано-роботы заново создают ему мышцы и клетки кости бедра, проткнутого гигантской конечностью врага. У Гинтоки всё тело в шрамах, он ходячая карта своих удач – больших и не очень. 

Когда в лабораторию врываются ребята из его взвода, Сого делает вид, что изучает какие-то данные на мониторах и даже заговаривает с одним из врачей.

– Посмотри, что за прелесть! – орёт во всю глотку Сакамото.

Его уже выписали из лазарета, в отличие от Гинтоки, он отделался несколькими швами. Такасуги прислоняет к стеклу резервуара, в котором эмбрионом плавает Гинтоки, лист с выпиской из личного дела. На нём большими буквами рядом с фамилией Гинтоки стоит красная печать «ППИ». «Погиб при исполнении».

Они все смеются, и Гинтоки улыбается им в ответ, как минуту назад улыбался Сого. Они все загорелые и накачанные, горы мышц, в стандартный военных футболках похожие, как братья. Только Гинтоки выделяется из всей этой братии головорезов серебряной шевелюрой, да Сакамото носит чёрные очки.

– Мы ждём тебя! – серьёзно добавляет Кацура, прежде чем они уходят, оставив своего командира выздоравливать.

Гинтоки везунчик, это все знают. 

Нажми Сого тогда на кнопку закрытия шлюза, Такасуги не втащил бы его полумёртвого на борт – просто бы не успел.

***  
– Выход на орбиту через час! Готовьтесь к высадке! Мы непременно должны найти их мозговой центр! – командует полковник Мацудайра.

– Есть! – отдаёт честь лейтенант Гинтоки и его «Джои» повторяют его движение как один слаженный механизм.

Выписка была два дня назад, Гинтоки полностью восстановился и готов к бою. 

Сого везёт его уже шестой раз. 

Гинтоки подмигивает ему после команды «Вольно!» и он слегка краснеет, вспоминая предыдущие дни. 

– Ты бы мог быть пилотом, – сказал Сого тогда, целуя тонкий белёсый шрам – всё, что осталось от огромного отверстия раны на бедре.

Гинтоки раскинулся под ним, большой и расслабленный, как сытое животное. Маленькая каюта Сого вся пропахла их потом и семенем – Гинтоки пришёл к нему сразу же, как избавился от поздравлений своих подчинённых, и спал в его кровати всё время, пока Сого не пришёл с вахты.

– Ты же знаешь, я не силён в математике, – ответил ему тогда Гинтоки.

Он подставлялся его ладоням, послушный, как корабль, который Сого пилотировал, и уже не замечал, где начинается он сам, а где – машина. Тело Гинтоки откликалось на каждое прикосновение моментально, как самый современный Искусственный Интеллект бортового компьютера.

– Вот Сакамото – он мог бы, – добавил Гинтоки, когда Сого оседлал его бёдра. 

Он был влажным и растянутым от предыдущего раза, поэтому легко опустился на член Гинтоки.

– Всем известно, что он пошёл в десант из-за тебя, – фыркнул Сого и охнул, когда Гинтоки резко подмял его под себя.

– Ревнуешь? – спросил он серьёзно, прихватывая губами кожу на шее. 

Сого ответил резким движением бёдер, и больше они уже не разговаривали.

Они всегда мало разговаривали перед высадками.

Тряхнув головой, Сого отбрасывает воспоминания и трёт шею в том месте, где, скрытый высоким воротом формы, красуется огромный засос. Заметив его движение, Гинтоки широко улыбается и вновь подмигивает ему, прежде чем исчезнуть в коридорах корабля вместе со своей командой.

– Готовы, первый пилот, второй пилот? – спрашивает серьёзный капитан Кондо и они с Хиджикатой синхронно кивают.

Сого выводит «Шинсенгуми» на орбиту следующей планеты систему Клендафу.

– «Джои» готовы! – отчитывается им по передатчику командир десантного подразделения. 

На фоне слышатся смешки и подбадривающие дружные крики солдат – горы мускулов и мешков тестостерона.

Им всем нужно везение, чтобы спастись из очередного пекла, и они спасутся.

Белый бронежилет вновь первым пойдёт в бой и возможно, им даже удастся выиграть эту войну.

Ведь Гинтоки – везунчик, это все знают. 

А значит, всем, кто рядом с ним, тоже непременно повезёт.


End file.
